Dragon Ball Oozaru
by Solareon
Summary: Goten and Trunks leave earth on a journey to become stronger, meanwhile Marron is left behind, alone with a burning desire to become a warrior. AU DBZ fic starting from the Buu Saga and beyond. No GT. This will adapt Battle of the Gods, Freeza's return, and DB Super.
1. Weak

**Author's Notes**

This is a what if story: What if Vegeta's attack actually did kill Buu, but for whatever reason, Vegeta and Gohan could not be wished back to life. This is a story focusing on how the world would survive with Goku, Vegeta, or Gohan. I'm leaving Goku and the rest out of this story, because I have always been interested to see a story that focused on saving the world without the heroes we already know. Plus I felt that if you were going to introduce Goten and Trunks as prodigies, you better damn well use them.

This story will span from after Vegeta's final atonement to beyond. NO GT. I do plan to cover Battle of the Gods and the return of Freeza in this though. Anyway, without further rambling…

* * *

Chapter 1: Weak

The sky was black. Raging from the storm that was currently taking place in the wasteland that had once been an intense and hopeless warzone. It was over though. Like so many times before, the world had been brought the brink of destruction, and at the last minute, saved from said destruction.

Though with every war…comes loss.

Trunks stood in the center of a crater, staring blankly down various pieces of broken stone that lay around it. The pouring rain soaked his clothes and hair, but the boy didn't even feel it. He didn't feel anything.

His father couldn't be brought back by the dragon balls. They had tried, begged Shenron to bring him back, but it was beyond the dragon's power. His father had given literally everything he had. There wasn't even a flicker of energy in this world or the next of him left. It was like the prince of all Saiyans hadn't even existed.

He silently thought of different outcomes, situations, or options he could had that could of prevented the series of events that had led to all the death that Buu had caused.

Sadly he couldn't think of anything, but to blame people.

He blamed that bastard Kai for not being upfront with them and warning them in advance, he blamed Babadi for bring the monster back to life, but most importantly he blamed himself.

"I was too weak…" Trunks muttered.

A sharp pain stung at Trunk's heart and in that moment he felt himself become consumed with rage.

The ground beneath him began to shake, his body trembled in pure anger. The boy then screamed, letting out everything he had been holding in.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of a mountain by his home, Goten looked out into the darkened world, lost in his thoughts.

He knew Trunks was out there. He could feel the other boy's power level's spike in energy.

Vegeta couldn't be brought back…neither could Gohan.

The Supreme Kai had told them that Gohan had died when the Kai had tried to transparent him to safety, unfortunately Gohan had passed during the event. Whatever had happened to him during that event had made the dragon unable to bring his brother back to life.

It wasn't easy for any of them to come back after that loss. Not even his father had known what to say. He had tried to comfort every one as best as he could, but even he knew that when his time was up, he had to depart the living world as well.

And that was it. The last two living Saiyans was Trunks and himself. A fact that made the young boy sad, he wasn't even sure why it made him sad, but it did.

Goten stood up, water dripping down from his gi. He needed to go find his friend. They were all the two had anymore.

Just as Goten was about to take off, a voice had stopped him.

"He's going to need to work this out on his own, Goten."

The boy turned around to see his mother's face.

She had been crying. The rain might have been able to hide her tears, but even Goten could see her eyes were red and irritated from all the crying she must have been doing.

The sight of his mother broke any resolve Goten had for leaving. The boy's eyes welled up in tears and he ran to Chichi and held on to her rightly.

Holding her now only child, Chichi silently cried as well.

* * *

"So…is he doing any better?" Chichi asked without looking at Bulma. Instead she had been focused on the invisible opponent she was sparring with.

The two women were in Bulma's lab. One was busy practicing her fighting form, while the other was continuing to work on her various experiments.

It had been a month since the events of Buu, and the survivors were doing their best to move on from what had happened.

Bulma had thrown herself into her work. Creating new inventions, testing experiments, and whatever other scientific discovery her mind had felt like exploring. She was using science as a coping mechanism. She knew that. It didn't change anything though. At times she would snap at others, but she would try her best to be patient with Trunks. A task that was becoming increasingly difficult with his worsened attitude.

Chichi on the other had been calmer than anyone had ever seen her. In fact, it was hard to remember the last time the woman had raised her voice to yell in a long time. She could get strict or firm with people, but all of the nagging and hen pecking had seemed to vanish. The woman had returned to her roots of training in the last couple of months, even going as far as to ask Krillin and Piccolo for lessons here and there.

Bulma pulled her eyes away from the microscope, sighing as she stretched her limbs out. "Define "Better" and I tell you." She offered dryly. "He ditches school to train, when he does go he sleeps, because he trained all night, and when he gets home he trains some more"

The other woman just nods her head, finally taking a break from her workout. She collapses in a chair next to Bulma.

"So what are you working on this time?" Chichi asks.

Bulma looks the microscope in front of her and frowns. "I'm trying replicate the effects of a senzu beans."

"Well, that'd be better than waiting for new ones to get made." Chichi replied interested.

"Yeah, but it's not just that." Bulma stressed. "It'd be stronger. It could potentially heal diseases that the Senzu beans!"

Chuckling to herself, Chichi jumped off of the chair and started doing single handed hand stands. "Well if that thing can stop aging, I think you'll have your first customer right here."

For the first time in months, Bulma smiled a very tricky grin. "Well…"

At this point Chichi started to laugh. Not a chuckle or a fake laugh, but really laugh. In fact she laughed so hard that she lost her balance and fell face first.

"No aging, huh?" 18 said as she strolled into the lab suddenly. "That sounds pretty fun."

"And why would you need to worry about that, Ms. Android?" Chichi asked as she got back on her feet.

18 waged her finger at Chichi "Cyborg." She corrected. "Us Cyborgs do age, maybe better than most, but we still age."

"Yeah, well at least it's easier on you than humans." Bulma said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

"Trunks, what are we doing in here?" Goten questioned curiously as he followed Trunks into the capsule Corp ship. Marron followed close behind him, worried that she would get in trouble for being in Bulma's things.

They had been exploring for a while now and Trunks would only talk if it was to keep Goten focused on moving forward.

Trunks looked around the ship, an odd expression on his face that Goten had never seen before. The boy that smiled at Goten.

"I figured out a way for us to get stronger!" He cheered, brain running a thousand miles a minute.

He already knew he had Goten convinced that second the other boy heard the word stronger.

"Really, Trunks?" Goten asked stepping forward, excitement all over his face. "How are we going to do that?!"

"Easy." Trunks replied. "We're gonna use this!"

Goten scrunched his face in confusion. "But we've already used the gravity room!"

"No just that, idoit!" Trunks said annoyed, sounding very much like his father, something that was not lost on any of the 3 kids. "We can train! We can fight bad guys! See other worlds!"

Marron and Gotten couldn't even remember seeing their friend this excited about something.

"This is what our dad's did to get strong!" The excitement in his voice changed to something else, a more bitter tone. "I need…we need to get stronger!"

Marron stepped forward first. "But won't it be scary?"

"Who said you were even coming?" Trunks snapped at Marron.

The younger girl looked visibly hurt and Trunks instantly felt bad. He stepped forward to apologize, but stopped when he heard his mother's voice.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" His mom shouted. Luckily she hadn't gone into asked what the kids were doing in there. Most likely assuming they were just playing adventure like they always did.

The three kids ran to go get dinner, not wanting to anger Bulma.

As the three of them ran, Goten gave a glance at Trunks and saw that something was still on the boy's mind. He was pretty sure that whatever Trunk's was planning, it wasn't over yet.

* * *

It turned out Goten's hunch had been right. Marron and Goten's family had stayed the night at Capsule Corp, and Trunks had waited till everyone had fallen asleep. It was then that Trunks had deiced it would have to be now or never.

The half Saiyan was just as impatient as his father.

He woke up Goten and practically dragged the boy to the space ship with him, and then he flipped on the lights.

Shielding his eyes from the suddenly blinding light, Goten threw up his hands and tightly squinted his eyes. A moment passed and his began to adjust to the light. It was at that moment he realized that this plan Trunks had wasn't a spur of the moment idea. He saw everything the two of them would need, the purple haired boy even brought the sword his future self counterpart had left behind so many years ago.

Trunks stepped closer to Goten, a determined look in his eyes. "We need to do this, Goten!" He said.

"I don't know about this, Trunks…" Goten said timidly said back. "I mean what if our moms get mad?

"Who care?!" Trunks yelled back, losing his temper quickly. "Goten, we're it! We're all that's left now." Trunks voice was slowly turning from anger to bitter sadness as he continued to talk. "There's no Goku, Gohan, or my….or my dad! Their gone and we couldn't save them!"

Now Goten was getting upset. "It wasn't our fault!" He yelled back. "We weren't even there."

"Because we were to weak!" Trunks countered, fists clenching. "It doesn't matter if we can go super saiyan if we can't even do anything with that power."

Trunks was now trembling, tears welling up in his eyes. "My father told me about our people, Goten…How strong we were, how proud, and how we were born warriors."

Trunks looked down in shame. "We're not any of those things, Goten. We're just kids. That's why our fathers didn't let us help them. That's why everyone's dead."

"I…" Goten's words fell dead on his lips as he realized Trunks was right.

"You're…right." The chibi felt horrible. He remembered stories his family told him about his brother and father saving the world when they were his age, but he wasn't even able to fight in the tournament.

''Because we're just kids.'' A little voice said inside him, echoing Trunk's words.

Goten stood up, a determined look on his face. " I don't want anyone getting hurt anymore, Trunks." He said. "I wanna be a hero like my brother, like my dad!"

"Then let's go!" Trunks said excitedly, jumping up and running to the controls.

"But wait!" Goten bit his life, something obviously on his mind. "What about Marron?" He asked. "She always comes on our adventures."

Trunks sighed. "Goten, she's just a human. She'll just slow us down." The guilt in saying that was clear in his voice.

"But, she's our friend." Goten replied, not feeling totally up for leaving their one and only friend behind.

"She's not even a fighter." The other boy said. He went to counter again to drive the point home, but was stopped when he heard sniffling.

Goten and Trunks turned to see Marron, red faced, tears about to spill, and looking down right depressed at the two of them.

To his credit, Trunks stepped forward, ready to apologize, but was cut off by Marron.

"I won't tell anyone you're leaving." She said holding back her tears. "But only because I'm gonna prove you both wrong!"

Marron held her fist up and looked at both boys, determination written all over her face. "By the time you two get back, I'll be strong enough to kick both your butts!"

Trunks and Goten smiled.

"We won't be gone long!" Goten said very sure of himself.

Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll be back and stronger than ever!"

"Just you wait and see." Marron crossed her little arms, looking rather adorable with her fierce look. "I'll be the strongest human ever!"

The boys grinned, nodding their heads.

Marron then let down her tough girl act and ran at both boys, holding them in a big hug. "You two meanies better come back soon!"

"We will!" Goten said confidently.

"Good." The girl beamed at her friends, fighting down her sadness. "That means it's a promise!"

The group broke apart, smiling at each other. They had made a promise to all get stronger and they would keep it.

* * *

A loud roar erupted from Capsule Corp, waking the entire compound up. The adults all rushed into the living room, wondering what the hell that sound was.

"Goten!" Chichi yelled for her son. "Trunks, where are you?!"

It only took Bulma half a second though to figure out what the sound actually meant. She finally figured

"The ship!" She screamed running to area where the Brief's kept all their ships located.

They were too late though. All the women could do was watch as the ship took off into the night sky.

As Chichi and Bulma watched as their sons disappeared into the sky, Marron looked on from her own mother's arms, a guilty, yet determined look on her face.

Inside the spaceship, the two Saiyans had the same look of determination on their face.

All three children were thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to get stronger. I promise!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well that's it for chapter 1. The boys are off to space while Marron is left on earth. Marron was another thing I wanted to change, while I don't plan to Mary Sue her, I do plan for her to have a rite of passage into a warrior. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, review, follow, or favorite if you liked it! I'll be sure to update ASAP!

-Solareon out!

'


	2. 6 Months Later

**Author's Notes:** _First of all let me say thank you to all of the people who Reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story. I was actually surprised that this story had found a small base so fast. I agree with many of you on your opions of the Saiyan boys. Far too many stories have been dedicated to unrelated things of Goten and Trunks, and yes I know this website is suppose to be for the fans, but I barley, if ever see a story where the two actually follow the path that their fathers did. To me, both Goten and Trunks have the potential to match their fathers in strength, and DBZ hinted at that, but never followed through, instead they gave all their faith into Gotenks. I'm not sure I'll bring Gotenks into this story anytime soon, or even at all. He is a cool character, but I dislike him at times, because of how out of character he can make Goten and Trunks. My reasoning behind Marron wanting to become stronger is easy. I feel that with Krillin and 18 as her parents, growing up around Martial Artists, it would only be logical that she'd want to prove herself. So she'll do anything to do so._

 _GT will not be in this. I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I will however take some elements from it which I did like. Super and the movies will be in adapted into this. I actually love Super and I have high hopes for the show. I also enjoy how their staying faithful to Goten and Trunks. The boys will be mirroring their fathers in many ways, just wait and see. I also got a review about the boys looking for the Super Dragon balls, something I hadn't know even existed, but after some research I can tell you that you will see them in this story. Along with the Gods of destruction. I won't have King Kai train them, mostly cause I feel that Trunks would have a grudge against the Kai's after his father's death, and the fact that having them go to the other world would defeat the purpose of them being the new heroes. Also my term "New Heroes" is more of the fact that Goku would be the sole person that the earth would look to. I want to change that._

 _Anyway less talking, more story. Hope you guys enjoy the update!_

* * *

6 Months after Goten and Trunks left Earth

Marron was panting heavily, holding her stomach in pain. She had been running for what felt like hours! She knew that training wasn't going to be easy, but this was just brutal.

Without warning a Ki blast had rocketed towards her.

The girl quickly got up off the ground and took off running. Close behind her was Master Roshi, laughing like a Hyena as he watched Krillin's daughter run as fast as her little legs could take her.

He had originally been adamant about taking on a new pupil, but after some convincing from her parents, he thought it couldn't hurt. He could honestly say he missed the days of training the youth. The memories of torturing them had always made his cackle.

Master Roshi was so lost in his laughing, that he hadn't noticed Marron appearing from a nearby tree and sending a small Ki blast his way.

The old man's reflex were still sharp as ever though, and he easily batted the blast away.

"Ah, clever girl." Roshi said with a chuckle. "But let's say we get down to business!"

Against her better judgment, Marron jumped down from the tree's and took a fighting stance. The five year old was shaking like a leaf, from nerves and fear. She had never really spared before. Practice was one thing, but never sparred.

Still she wasn't going to back down. The boys wouldn't back down so neither should see.

"Fine!" She said screamed as she ran forward. "I won't let you-"

* * *

Marron laid on the ground, lightly bruised, energy drained, and more tired than she had ever been in her life.

It had only taken the old man three moves to beat her. Three! The other two moves were merely entertaining her before he deiced it was time to end the fight.

"You know, you're not half bad." Roshi said as he handed the girl a juice box.

She gratefully took it from him and started to sip from the straw. She had never been so thirsty before, but after training it always seemed like she was closing to passing out.

Probably because she was.

"What do you mean?" Marron said with a disappointed sigh as she finished her juice. "I didn't even lay a hit on you."

The old man laughed as he took a seat next to the girl. "You're five! You're much better than your father was at that age."

"But I'm not as strong as Goten or Trunks." She shined, getting frustrated with her lack of progress. How did those two get so strong?

"They're Saiyans!" Roshi roared in laughter. "You're only human."

"But that doesn't mean I have to be weaker than them." Marron stood up with her arms crossed. "I heard the stories! You fought my daddy and Goku! You beat them both."

Roshi smiled fondly. This little girl had spirit. "That I did."

Holding her fist up, Marron got back into a fighting stance, ready to spar again. "I'll be the strongest human alive! I promise."

The old man couldn't help but joyfully chuckle. This girl had the fire in her. Maybe she could go the distance.

"Alright then." Roshi said as he stood up slowly, using his stick for brief support. "Let's see what you've got!"

* * *

Training with Master Roshi had been brutal, she didn't know that the old man was so strong…Or maybe she was just too weak.

"I feel weak." Marron grumbled to herself as she laid down on the flying cloud she was currently riding on.

The flying Nimbus was originally a gift Roshi had given to Goku when the Saiyan had been a child, it was passed down to Gohan, and eventually Goten, but since none of them were around anymore, Roshi had given it to her.

Marron gripped the red pole that was strapped to her back; Roshi had passed down another gift to her as well: the power pole. At first she didn't feel comfortable with accepting the gifts. They had originally been Goku's, they should have been passed on to his family.

Roshi explained though that Goku would have wanted them to be passed on to whoever needed it the most. That was just the kind of person he was.

The girl was happy though to be flying on Nimbus. She was too tired to even walk. Training with Roshi was beyond brutal. She just couldn't believe how much stronger Roshi was to her.

Clouds slowly started to form as she flew the sky, and before she knew it, rain started to heavily fall.

"Ah, man." She moaned to herself. It didn't take long for the rain to soak her from head to toe, and the little girl knew her mom was going to be mad at her for getting caught in such a storm.

Moments later, Marron faintly heard the sound of something flying through the air, and when she glanced ahead she saw a Capsule Corp Hover car.

Something inside Marron told her to follow the hover car, and before a second thought could be made, she found herself quickly trailing after it.

She followed it for miles, passing cites, mountains, and the longer they went, the colder Marron was becoming, slowly freezing from the rain and wind chill.

Eventually the machine had reached a rocky wasteland, landing close near a giant crater. The car door's opened and to Marron's surprise, Bulma had walked out of it. The woman walked into the crater, careful not to lose her step. She was holding onto something.

Bulma stood in the center of the crater, and gently placed a capsule on the ground. The capsule popped and in its place was a stone grave.

The name on the grave read: Vegeta: father, husband, and a proud Saiyan prince.

Marron held her down in respects as Bulma cried. She hadn't known Vegeta that well, or even at all, but she knew Trunks had loved him.

Picking her head up, Marron longingly looked up at the sky, missing her friends.

 _"We won't be long."_ Marron echoed Goten's words, wondering what his definition of _long_ had meant. She missed them both so much. A part of her secretly wished she had managed to sneak on to the ship with them…

"You know little girls shouldn't wanderer." A cold voice said behind Marron.

She jumped, and spun around to face the voice, but before she could even utter a word, the owner of the voice had wrapped its hand around Marron's throat.

Marron tried to scream as she fought against her attack, but between being too tired from her training and her assaulter's superior strength, it was clear that was impossible.

Her attacker was a short, yellowish looking insect creature; antenna's sticking out of its forehead, and old wrinkled skin.

"I was hoping for a stronger servant," The creature snarled as it tightened its grip. "But beggars can't be choosers I suppose."

The creature's hand started to glow pink, and Marron started to slowly cry as she felt its hand heat up. She couldn't do anything to stop him. She wasn't sure what was about to happen, but she was deathly afraid.

Marron closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst, but nothing happened.

The grip on her neck loosened and Marron stumbled back and fell on her butt. She opened her eyes and in the place of the creature was Chichi, holding it by its own throat ironically.

The woman held the creature a little above eye level, squeezing its throat so tightly, Marron could hear its bones breaking in sickeningly slow snaps.

"So you're Babidi…" Chichi said his name like it was curse.

"Babidi?" Marron hoarsely asked as she rubbed her throat. Why did that name sound familiar?

"He's the thing that's responsible for Vegeta and Gohan's death." Bulma answered as he appeared from behind Marron. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, but her face said nothing but hatred.

It all made sense now. Marron remembered how Goten and Trunks had told her about Babidi. How angry they were about nothing being able to be the ones to fight him."

Chichi slammed her fist in the pathetic things stomach twice, and looked on in satisfaction when it started to cough up blood.

"I was almost disappointed when Piccolo told me he killed you." Chichi said, tranquil fury written all over her face. "But I'm happy I'll be the one to finish you off."

Without another word, Chichi threw Babidi into the air and launched a devastatingly large Ki blast his way. The creature let out a brief scream of pain, but was silenced almost instantly.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the freezing rain, but Marron couldn't stop shaking. She attempted to stand up, but she fell again, the world going black as she hit the ground.

* * *

Eye's slowly fluttering open, Marron blurry vision slowly cleared up to reveal Chichi staring back at her. It didn't take her long to realize she must have been in Capsule Corp. She saw the company's logo printed everywhere.

Chichi's stare didn't break. She was silently inspecting the girl, taking notice of the martial arts gi she was wearing, how her hair was cut short, most likely to stay out of her way during sparring or training. There was a small amount of pride she felt staring at Marron. She hadn't seen anyone so interested in training since Videl.

The woman's mind had wandered to Videl for a second, hoping that the woman was doing okay wherever she was. Ever since Gohan's death she had disappeared.

Marron avoided Chichi's gaze. It was no secret that Marron had been spoken with the boys before they had departed, but it looking back it should have been their mothers who got to see them last, not her. She knew why they hadn't told anyone, yet that didn't change anything.

Maybe it was a Saiyan thing. Marron had remembered her father telling her Saiyans were warriors who would forget about everything when it came down to getting stronger.

Bulma walked into the room, carrying a tray of three cups and one small cup. She handed Marron a cup of hot chocolate and a smaller cup with an unknown liquid in it. She handed the other cup to Chichi, and took the last one for herself.

Picking up the small cup, Marron gave Bulma a questioning look, to which the woman just laughed.

"Don't worry. It'll make you feel better" Bulma said with a wave of her hand.

Sniffing the drink, Marron's nose wrinkled briefly, but she downed the drink anyway. Her throat burned as the disgusting liquid went down and it took all the will power she had not to start coughing it all up.

As soon as she was finally done drinking it, Marron's body began to feel instantly better, better than any Senzu bean had ever made her feel. She felt invincible!

She jumped off the couch and hopped around, feeling the best she had ever felt in years.

"What was that stuff, Mrs. Briefs?!" Marron asked as jumped around.

Chichi smiled at the girl's innocence's, Bulma giggled.

"It's my new invention: Senzu serum!" Bulma answered. "Think of it like a Senzu Bean, but stronger."

The girl titled her head to the side in confusion. "Stronger?"

Bulma nodded her head. 'The Senzu beans are great, but this can heal scars, and internal problems like diseases."

"Wow I bet mom and dad will…" Marron's words fell dead on her lips, realizing she had to of been hours late from when she was supposed to be home.

Chichi saw the panic in Marron's eyes, and calmed the girl downed. "I already called you parents; I told them you were staying the night here."

Marron sighed in relief as she fell back down onto the couch. "Thank Kami." She mumbled to herself. As her mind started to slowly remember the events that led to her being in the Capsule House, Marron couldn't help, but stare at Chichi and Bulma.

She knew thanks to her parents that both women had thrown themselves into their own endeavors after losing their family, but she never expected Bulma to create a groundbreaking invention or Chichi to become so strong.

The older woman had abounded her housewife outfit and it looked like she had customized one of Goku's old gi's to fit her. It was the spitting image for the traditional Son outfit, only the color scheme was reversed.

Marron wondered how much stronger Chichi was…

"You've been training, haven't you Marron?" Chichi asked noticing that the girl was staring at her.

Marron snapped out of her trance like state and nodded her. "Yes Ma'am."

"By who?" Chichi already knew it could have only been three people.

"Master Roshi." Marron answered. "He's taught a lot of different moves and I think I've gotten a lot stronger!"

Marron's excitement died a little. "Only thing is he keeps holding back on me."

Chichi smiled at Marron. There was something about the girl that reminded her of herself. "How would you like to train with me, sweetie?"

Marron's eye lit up, and she nodded her head excitedly.

Bulma chuckled, not saying anything. She had already known from 18 about Marron's training. If the girl had thought Roshi's training was tough…

* * *

The women had put Marron to bed a couple of hours ago, and now it had been just the two of them sitting outside, staring into the night sky.

It was a routine they had adopted years back. They would look at the stars and think about their boys, if they were safe, if they were happy, and when they were coming home. Bulma always wondered how Chichi did it. They had both lost a husband, but Chichi had already lost Gohan. Something inside them both knew that Trunks and Goten were alive still, but Gohan was gone. Bulma was sure she couldn't have held it together like Chichi had.

"So you're really going to train her?" Bulma asked, breaking the silence.

Chichi nodded her head. "I won't go easy on her. I'll push her till she breaks."

Bulma laughed, shaking her head. "I knew the time in the hyperbolic time chamber screwed with your head.

"It definitely didn't make more normal." Chichi joked.

The two women returned to their silence, staring at the sky.

"Was that bug the thing you felt before?" Bulma asked breaking the silence

Chichi's smile fell, and a glare formed on her face.

"No." She said. "Whatever I felt had been stronger than anything I ever felt."

* * *

The Namekian elder Moori watched as his people went about their day in peace, a content, small smile graced his features. There new planet was so peaceful. Besides the one incident with the warlord Cooler, things had been quiet on Namek.

It seemed the elder could enjoy his time without worry and incident free. The Namekian closed his eyes, and basked in the warmth of his planet.

A loud explosion echoed through the land, and the Elder's eyes shot open as he jumped to his feet. He ran to where he had heard the explosion and was shocked to see what it was.

A space ship had crash landed right into the center of the village. Luckily none of his people had been hurt; the spaceship had looked all but destroyed. Upon further inspection of the spaceship, the elder realized two things. One: that the make of the ship was that of earth, recognizing the symbol on the ship that the earthlings had been known to use.

The second thing that stuck out to him was two heavily injure boys; one of them looked almost identical to the earth Saiyan Goku.

The elder screamed for his people to help the boys, and in the blink of an eye his people were grabbing the boys from the wreck and to their village healers.

As the elder watched the boys get carried away, he noticed something he had never seen on an earthling.

"Since when did the earthlings have tails?" He questioned to himself as he looked at the tails sticking out from the boy's bodies.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Well there you have it. Marron is going to be trained by Chichi, who has spent an unknown amount of time training on her own. My reasoning behind this is when Goku died, Chichi had spent her time training Goten, and had become more laid back. Well with Goku, Gohan, and Goten all gone from her life now, I feel that to cope she would do the only thing she could, and that would be train. Marron, being someone who also wants to get stronger I think would find a kindred spirit with the older woman. Goten and Trunks will be the focus of the next update. I have plans for them. Also yes, he does feel that he is the prince of Saiyans now. He still thinks of his father as the king, even though Vegeta had never claimed the title._

 _How did the boy's get their tails? Why did they crash on Namek? Will the ghost of Super Kami Guru make an apperance? Find out on the next update of Dragon Ball Oozaru!_


	3. 16

**Author's Notes:** _Update time! Thank you guys for reviewing this story. I really love all of you. I'll try to keep the updates coming as fast as possible. So, lets do some Q &A._

 **Q(From DorkWong): Are Goten and Trunks gonna use the Dragon Balls to become full saiyans how are they going to become SSG because unless they use multiform they're aren't enough sayians to transform into an SSG also do they know fusion?**

 _A: I can say no. That would be against the Saiyan code of getting stronger by themselves, and I'm sure their own pride would be against that. I noticed that Vegeta had stopped wanting to wish for immortality, but even then, he never wanted to get stronger by wishing, he just wanted to become immortal. I have a plan, trust me. I think many of you guys will like it. PS I think your name is cool._

 **Q(From Fang): I just realised that some of the Namekians should have sense the coming of Goten and Trunks. They have training in ki or could it be that the boys was so injured and really low on ki like death like that the Namekians didn't feel them.**

 _A: They weren't close to death, but were pretty low. I'll explain all that in the next chapter._

 **Q(From Fang): Is Marron going to get training from eighteen? Will Trunks start wearing sayian armor to honor his fallen father? With Vegeta dead does that mean Trunks is know prince? Will you give Goten his db super outfit? Will Goten and Trunks learn their fathers moves? Do you read the db super manga and watch the anime?Are you planning on somehow reviving Goku,Vegeta, and Gohan down the line?**

 _A: Marron will get training from all the Z warriors in a way, but Chichi will be her main mentor. I think she would be the only one who wouldn't hold back on the girl given her current mental state. I had originally planned for Marron's training to be done in the 2nd chapter and actually skip to her being older, but after reading some of the reviews I had decided to make this story longer. Trunks will have to deal with a lot of his father's legacy in this story, some it good, other times bad. Goten and Trunks will learn as many of their father's moves as they logically can. I have watched Super, yes, and we will see MANY elements from there. I can't deny or agree about the fate of Goku, Gohan, or Vegeta. I will just say that if any Saiyans come back to life, they will not be the focus of this story._

 _Well that's all for the Q &A for now. Thank you guys again and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

As the ship flew further away from earth, Goten couldn't help be feel a sense of longing for the planet. It was his home; he was born and raised there, on the mountains he had spent most of his days. It didn't help that he hadn't been able to say goodbye to his mother in person. He just hoped that she found his goodbye letter. He felt guilty for leaving only a couple of months after his brother had died, but he was doing this for her! He was going to become stronger for all of them!

It's what his dad would of wanted, and he wanted to make him proud. It just wasn't going to be easy leaving his mother behind, and all their friends.

His mind wondered to Marron next, and he hoped she was doing okay. The two Saiyan boys were on another adventure and had to leave her out again, something that she really always hated.

Marron was their childhood friend, they had known her for almost just as long as they knew each other.

Goten had told her that they wouldn't be gone long, but in truth he wasn't sure where they were even going. Their adventure was up to the stars at this point.

 _"Good luck, Marron."_ Goten thought to himself as he thought back to Marron. Her last words to them were a promise to get stronger, and he was going to hold her to it! Maybe they could fight we he got back. Yeah, that would be great!

"Yo, Goten you ready?" Trunks said walking up to his chibi friend.

The boy turned to his Trunks, smiling brightly. "Yeah! Let's do it!

* * *

The two had finally figured out the gravity room and they were going to spend the next couple of days training inside it. Trunks had only been allowed to be in there with his father, and Goten had only been in there a handful of times before, so both boys were excited to test their limits.

"Well, how bad could 1000x gravity be?" Trunks laughed as he flipped on the gravity room.

In an instant the boy's bodies were thrown to the ground and held there in the most painful experience either of them had ever felt. It was agonizing the way their flesh and bones were being pounded on by the intense gravity.

Trunks tried to crawl towards the control panel; he needed to turn it off before it killed them!

As the boy painfully started to make his way towards the controls, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked to his side to see Goten, who was attempting to stand up on his feet.

Goten started to shake as he slowly got onto his feet, the suffering he was going through and indescribable. Everything in his body felt like it was being crushed into smaller pieces, but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop! His father's words echoed in his mind as he finally got back on his feet and stood in the middle of the room.

He remembered how his father had looked him in the eyes, and told that he was one of the last Saiyans left, how that it was up to him and Trunks to keep the earth safe.

His father had never given up, even when he was losing! He would keep pushing himself to the next level. Sparks formed around Goten's body as he gritted his teeth.

Trunks stared at Goten, and something inside the boy snapped. He couldn't explain what it was. Maybe if it was a year ago he would have been impressed, but watching as Goten, someone who had only trained with his mother and brother most of the time, stand up in almost 1000x gravity, when he was struggling to even move, sent the boy into a rage he had never felt before.

"I..am a Saiyan." Trunks muttered as his anger rose. He wasn't just any Saiyan either, he was of royal blood! His father always told him how his family was an elite class of warrior, some of the strongest to ever live on their home world. "I..I am my father's son!"

Trunks finally stood up on his feet, body trembling in pain and rage. His eyes gradually changed colors, hair beginning to stand up, and power level rising above what it had been before. Goten was his friend, but he wouldn't allow to him surpass him in strength. No! He refused to let anyone be stronger than him again.

"I am the prince of Saiyans!" Trunks screamed in fury. His power level spiked higher than he'd ever felt before and the gravity room suddenly felt easier to stand in. Was this the rage his father felt for all these years? Was this why he had always tried to push him harder?

Goten stared at Trunks in, a smile forming on his face as he felt his friend's power rise.

"Amazing, Trunks!" Goten yelled, panting from the intense gravity.

Trunks wasn't smiling though, he walked over to the machine and turned up the gravity to 2000x, and Goten fell back on to the floor, screaming in horrifying pain, in fact he had fallen so hard that when his shoulder had hit the ground, he was sure the sickening pop had meant it was dislocated.

He screamed in pain, and yelled at his friend. "Trunks, stop! You're hurting me" He cried as the pain was becoming too much for him to bear.

Trunk cringed at his friend's pain, but continued to turn the gravity higher, slowly increasing the pressure and pain on Goten's body.

"We have to keep pushing ourselves, Goten!" He screamed loudly. "Get up! There isn't your brother or mother here to help you. You have to stand on your own two feet!"

Goten didn't listen though, he just cried out in pain, tears falling from his eyes. "Please, Trunks stop it!" He didn't know what to do, his mind was clouded by fear and pain to do anything.

Trunks finally snapped. "This is why Gohan is dead!" He screamed at his friend. "Because you're too weak! You're no Saiyan!"

He saw that he was getting a reaction from Goten, and even though he felt guilty, he was going to push the boy even further. "No wonder your dad wanted to stay dead."

That had done it.

Sadness was soon replaced with primal rage, and Goten roared in anger, slamming his face into the floor, denting it. He did this over and over again as he yelled, sparks flying everywhere. It was then transformed into a super Saiyan. The gravity room shook as the young boy screamed in fury.

Finally he stood, tears slowly disappearing in his golden aura.

Trunks already knew what was going to happen, and he didn't say a word, instead he just got into fighting position and held his hands up.

Goten grabbed his shoulder, and in one fluid motion, popped his shoulder back into place. What surprised Trunks though was that the boy didn't scream, he just cringed in pain slightly, but he didn't cry like Goten normally would.

The boy then ran at Trunks, power level rising by the second. Trunks matched his speed and raced at him to meet his friend head on.

And just like that the boy's training had begun.

* * *

Their battle had lasted hours, trying the hardest to beat the other into the ground. Space seemed to lack a sense of time, do they weren't sure how long they hand went for. They had fought at full power, something the two boys had never done before, and they had fought not in a spar, but in a real fight. The experience was one that was foreign to them, fighting to hurt the other and not to just win.

Goten and Trunks stood opposite of each other, panting and drained, but neither willing to back down no matter how bad they were hurting. Hair disheveled from sweat, clothes torn and tattered, bodies bruised, bleeding, and sore from the intense fighting.

Neither of them wanted to call off the fight, their pride was masking their fatigue. Giving one last final push, both boys charged up to full power, golden aura surging through them. This was going to be what decided it all!

Goten's stomach started to growl loudly, and soon after that, so did Trunks'.

The boys looked at each other, trying to stay mad, but it only took another growl to make grins slowly form on both of their faces.

"I'm starving." Goten groaned.

Trunks chuckled and turned off the gravity room. "Yeah, me too." He said as he powered down. He looked at his friend, feeling guilty about what he had said. "Listen, Goten I'm sorry."

Goten returned to his base form. He looked at the genuine look on Trunks' face, and instantly accepted the apology. "it's okay, Trunks. Now let's get something to eat!"

The purple haired boy couldn't help but laugh, Kami he was hungry too."

* * *

After eating double their weight in food, Goten and Trunks limped through the large ship. The distraction of fighting and food had worn off, and now the boy's only had their pain left with them.

The two chibi's stumbled into the medical room, and started to search for Senzu beans.

It dawned on them soon though that neither of them had grabbed any Senzu beans before leaving earth.

"Damn it." Trunks cursed as he rummaged through enough boxes, only to find nothing. He was seriously hurting. Goten packed a hell of a punch at times, and he'd be lying if he said the son of Goku didn't get in a lot of good hits.

Meanwhile Goten was on the floor, moaning in pain. His dislocated shoulder was burning in pain, along with the rest of his body.

A lightbulb suddenly went off in Trunk's head as he remembered that he had managed to steal of his mother's new invention before leaving.

He tore open a large contained and looked inside at the contests. There were multiple vials labeled: Senzu Serum.

Trunks took two vials out, handing one to Goten and keeping for one for himself.

The boy stared at the vile, unsure if he should drink it. "You think this is safe, go-"

Goten was in too much pain to care, and downed the liquid without a second thought. His wounds instantly healed and the boy felt amazing. He jumped up from the floor, feeling even stronger than when he first spared with Trunks.

Trunks too drank the liquid, and just like Goten, he felt amazing. It was like a Senzu bean times a million.

"Wow, Goten I feel great!" Trunks said.

Goten suddenly dropped face first to the floor.

Trunks turned to his friend and was about to ask him what happened, but he felt his legs become weak, and soon he too fell to the floor, world becoming dark.

* * *

"Oh, why does my back hurt so much?" Goten moaned. "And why is everything so dark? Am I blind? I must be blind!"

Goten started to panic, he didn't know how he was supposed to live as a blind kid! How would he train? Kami, how would he eat?!

"You are not blind, Son Goten." A calm voice sound in the darkness. "You merely have your eyes close.

"Oh." Goten says sheepishly. The boy opened his eyes, and came face to face with a tall man with a red maul hawk, eyes piercing blue, and Saiyan like designed armor with a color scheme of black and green.

No words were spoken as the two stared at each other in silence,

Goten blinked at Android 16.

Android stared at Goten.

Goten scratched his tail.

Wait tail?!

Goten jumped, holding his tail in hands, staring in shock at it. "I, uh, I have a tail?!"

"Affirmative." The man said.

"Why do you have a tail?" Trunks moaned, rubbing his eyes, tail wishing behind as he walked over to Goten and the man.

Goten and the man stared at Trunks and pointed to his tail.

Trunks looked where they were pointed and found himself looking at a tail. "That's new." He causally said.

The purple haired boy then started to scream loudly. "Why the hell do I have a tail?"

"In my analysis of your bodies I have determined that the serum made by Bulma Briefs has had an unforeseen reaction to your bodies.

Goten and Trunks stared at the big man in confusion. "Huh?" They both asked at once.

"The serum made you grow tails." The man said simple. "The Serum was made as an advance subtitle for what you call Senzu Beans, and in doing such healed the scared tissue on your spinal cord that was restricting your tails from re-growing."

Trunks scratched his head, understanding most of what the taller man said. Goten on the other hand had given up, and had become more interested in playing with his tail.

"So, um who are you, Mister?" Goten asked as he used his tail to balance on,. He was sure that it had only been the two of them this entire time. Trunks meanwhile had figured out how to make his tail wrap around his waist, almost like a belt.

"I am a syntactic creation rebuilt from a previous model designed for the termination of Son Goku. My new mission has yet to be determined.

Goten looked at Trunks for answers again.

Sighing, Trunks translated for his friend. "He's an Android built from an older Android that was supposed to kill your dad."

Goten stared at the tall Android in question. "So does that mean you're a good guy?"

For once the android did not have a response, instead he actually seemed to have to think, or whatever Androids do, about the Saiyan's question.

"Data not found." The android said. "I have no programing or mission as of now."

"I know!" Goten said excitedly. "You can go on our adventure with us!"

"Adventure?"

"Might as well." Trunks chimed in, crossing his arms. "We could use a sparring partner too. It'll get old fast just sparing with Goten."

The android processed this information, running a scan to see if such a mission would be permitted in his programming. Finding no restrictions in doing so, the Android set a new mission for himself.

He would accompany the Saiyan boys and keep them safe from harm for as long as need be.

"New mission accepted." 16 said as he programmed himself.

The boys beamed in excitement. "So that means you're with us now? Trunks asked.

The android nodded. "Affirmative."

At that moment, Goten's clothes had finally given out under all the abuse they had taken recently and most of it fell off, leaving the boy in only his pants that were currently looking more like shorts.

Trunks started laughing at his friend, but his cloths fell apart soon too, leaving the chibi in his underwear.

"Well that sucks." Trucks muttered embarrassed.

The android walked over to a close and pulled out two sets of Saiyan armor that Bulma had designed.

"Huh, I forgot I took those with me." Trunks thought out loud as he gratefully changed into the armor.

Goten accepted the armor as well, a little reluctant since he enjoyed his own clothes, but he didn't bring any spares with him before leaving earth.

The two Saiyans dressed quickly, making sure to poke holes out for their new tails.

Goten smiled, now they had another friend on their adventure! He wondered if his had had went around with any androids when he was a kid…

Two Saiyans and an Android: What's the worst that could go wrong?

* * *

6 months later

As the elder silently wondered why the earthlings had tails, he noticed that something was moving in the wreckage of the spaceship, and android 16 broke out from the wreck, not even a dent on him. He flew out of the crash site and approached the shaking elder.

"Where is Goten and Trunks?" He sternly questioned, ready to fight if he did not get the answer he sought.

The elder assumed he was talking about the boys and pointed towards the direction they had been carried off to.

"Thank you." 16 said politely as he walked to catch up with the Saiyan children.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I brought 16 back and I'm most likely keeping him around for awhile. I always thought it was odd they never tried to rebuild him. Trunk's is having some trouble lately so I hope you guys didn't think he was too OOC for the story. The Vegeta/Bulma bloodline I think never really taught coping much. Next chapter will finally cover why the ship crashed and what has happened in the last six months for the kids. While I have most of the story already drafted up in my head, I'm open to suggestions, just keep them logical!_

 _I'm hoping to update before Thanksgiving, but if I don't, have a great holiday you guys! I love you all._


End file.
